It's a Tiara
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon buys a Tiara every time Amy is sad or angry, to cheer her up.


Jewelry?- Amy looked briefly at the bag that Penny had just given her- Seriously? -Now she look at Sheldon with disbelief as she didn't consider him the kind of man who would give his girlfriend jewelry as a way to apologize- Sheldon you are the most shallow self-centered person I have ever met. Do you think that another transparently manipul ... - Amy reached out and pulled what was inside- Oh it's a Tiara-she exclaimed with emotion- I have a tiara. Put on me, put on me, put on me-she began to say while approaching Penny with the tiara in hand.

-You look beautiful- Penny said with a smile after putting Amy her tiara.

-Of course I do. I'm a princess and this is my tiara- screams Amy of happiness, she turned around, took Sheldon by the shoulders and kissed him for a couple of seconds and then hugged him. She thought Sheldon would walk away but instead put both hands on her back which made her feel even happier.

-You're right. Tiara was too much- Sheldon told Penny while hugging his girlfriend

Penny smiled at the sight of her friends, Sheldon was shaking his head as if he did not enjoy being around Amy but did not seem to have any intention of letting go of her.

-Well, I'm glad things have settled between you- Penny said after a minute. Amy reacted and separated from Sheldon.

-I'm sorry.

-Why do you apologize? - Sheldon asked.

-I got carried away by emotion. I should not have kissed you or hugged you.

-You do not have to apologize for kissing your boyfriend. - Penny frowned since her friend had done nothing wrong.

-Yes, but our relationship is only of the mind.

-That's right, and I'm glad you remember that- said Sheldon, smiling at Amy.

-You're meant to each other-Penny rolled her eyes in exasperation- "Well ... Amy, do you want to go for a few drinks?"

-Can I wear my tiara? - Her friend did not look very convinced but she nodded.

-Actually ... - Both Penny and Amy looked at Sheldon. -Given that we're back on good terms, I expected us to spend the afternoon in my apartment. - Amy struggled between going out with her beast or going to her boyfriend's apartment.

-Okay, you can go with him.

-Thanks Bestie- Amy briefly hugged her friend and then left behind her boyfriend.

A few weeks later Amy had gone looking for her boyfriend because it was her monthly trip to the zoo. Upon arriving at the building, Sheldon was obviously already outside waiting for her.

-You're late- he said by way of greeting.

-I know. I had to go to the lab to solve a problem with one of the monkeys that I am experimenting with.

-You could have warned me and avoid being here for 15 minutes waiting for you.

-I know but…

\- And now, because of you, all my schedule is ruined.

-It's not my fault to be late. It was important that I go to the lab. "Amy frowned as she did not like the attitude of her boyfriend.

\- And it is also important to comply with our schedule, but it seems that you don't care- Amy turned her eyes and preferred to remain silent because she didn't want to continue arguing with Sheldon.

Sheldon took advantage of the silence to try to redo his schedule and when they finally arrived at the zoo he had managed to fix it so he was again in a good mood.

-And then we'll go see the Giraffes.

-Seem right.

They were having a very nice time when suddenly two children ran by where Amy was standing which caused her to stumble and almost fall, if it were not because Sheldon held her.

-Thank you, Sheldon - said Amy, blushing. A second later she stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Sheldon immediately separated from her.

\- How dare you to do that? - Sheldon asked looking annoyed at his girlfriend.

-I ... -Amy did not know what to say. Her eyes began to fill with tears- I ... -Amy turned around and ran.

-Amy, where are you going? -Grand Sheldon- We still have to go see the Koalas.

-Where's Amy? - Leonard asked when Sheldon entered the apartment alone.

-We went to the zoo and left me there. I swear sometimes I don't understand that woman.

-Why did she do that? - Sheldon began to explain everything that had happened.

-I hope she will call me soon to apologize. I had to go back by bus and ...

\- Why would she have to apologize? You were the one who caused everything.

-Me? She knows that ...

-You must go and apologize to her. Surely you must be at home crying for how you treated her.

-But I didn't do anything wrong- Leonard rolled his eyes and told his friend everything he had done wrong.

-I hope you don't make it worse, Leonard said when he left Sheldon in Amy's building.

-I'm sure this will solve everything. - Sheldon picked up the bag in his hand.

When he was at Amy's door he knock it three times as usual and I hope he opened the door.

\- What do you want, Sheldon?

-Can I come in? - Amy stepped aside and Sheldon entered the apartment and sat on the couch. "I want to apologize for the way I behave this morning.

\- Penny told you to apologize?

-Actually it was Leonard. - Amy frowned. -But he's right, he helped me realize that I made you feel bad and I regret it.

-Okay Sheldon, I appreciate your apologies.

-And I brought this to you too- he said handing her the bag.

-What is ...? - Amy put her hand in the bag and took out what was inside- Another tiara?

-I saw that the other one you liked so ... -he shrugged.

-Thanks Sheldon- she was about to kiss him but stopped in time.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Sheldon, confused.

-It bothered you when I kissed your cheek so I imagine you wouldn't want ...

-It bothered me because we were in public. We are not hippies.

\- Then I can give you a kiss?

-I suposs it's okay. The last time you did it too- he said without wanting to give it much importance. Amy leaned over and kissed him, Sheldon kissed her back and after a few seconds she parted and Amy was smiling. Sheldon also smiled happily that the idea of giving her a tiara would have worked.

After that, every time Amy had a problem and became sad or angry, Sheldon bought her a tiara and Amy kissed it in gratitude and always ended with a smile. Until now Amy had 7 tiaras of different sizes.

-Is it another tiara or is not it? - Amy asked when she saw a bag on the table in her boyfriend's apartment.

-Yes.

-Sheldon, you must stop buying me tiaras every time I'm sad or upset.

-But that always makes you smile. Besides ... besides if I no longer give you tiaras you no longer ...

\- Not what?

-You will not kiss me anymore-admitted Sheldon and Amy smiled.

-Sheldon, when you gave me the first tiara I was happy because I always wanted one and that you gave it to me was something very special, but after that ... I just accepted the other tiaras because it meant I could kiss you.

\- So if you didn't like tiaras because you always smiled after kissing me?

-Because I like to kiss you and ... now I begin to believe that you also like to kiss you.

-Then ... hypothetically speaking does it mean that I can kiss you when you are sad or angry without needing to give you a tiara?

-If Sheldon, you can do it- said Amy happy that her boyfriend had practically admitted that he liked to kiss her.


End file.
